Show Him Your Love
by Mikila94
Summary: Sequel to Teasing Wars: The Straw Hats are together again after being two years apart. Zoro is pleased with his life, but will a mysterious phone call to Robin change everything? Who is the man on the other side of the line?
1. The Phone Call

**A.N: Finally the sequel to the Teasing Wars, since so many people wished for it. Are there still any fans out there? Well anyway, I suppose I should warn you that this is going to be more serious than Teasing Wars, but I´ll try to add some humor.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece, just the OCs**

**Chapter 1: The Phone Call**

It was a beautiful yet a busy day on Thousand Sunny in New World. Franky was checking the possible damage done to the ship in Punk Hazard, which they had left a week ago. Nami was taking care of her orange trees, Sanji was making lunch, and Brook was playing his guitar on the deck while Usopp, Luffy and Chopper ran around playing tag. However, Zoro and Robin were nowhere in sight.

"I´ve missed you" Zoro said, kissing Robin´s forehead. They were in the crow´s nest, finally having some time just for each other.

"I missed you too" Robin tells, hugging him. Zoro hugs her back, asking: "Is something bothering you?"

Silence, and then: "No" she says. Zoro knows she is lying, but lets it be. He could hear the lie in her voice; but he could also hear the fear. He would not press on the matter, not now, but if it continued he´d do something about it.

"If you say so" the swordsman said "But if you want to talk about something, I´m here for you"

Robin smiled at him, but then her smile turned in to a teasing smirk, making Zoro frown.

"What?"

"Has our swordsman gotten soft?" she asked, making Zoro blush. But then, he smirked.

"I´ll show you how "soft" I´ve gotten" he whispered to her ear, lifting her up and bushing her on to the couch roughly. Robin had no chance to protest as Zoro bent down, kissing her neck roughly.

"Zoro"

"Hm?" Zoro muttered, only half listening.

"I´m not really in the mood today" Robin said, gently pushing Zoro off of her.

"Huh?" he said.

"I said I´m not in the mood today" Robin repeated calmly "I´m sorry"

"It´s okay" Zoro said "I should have asked… or something"

"…"

"…"

"I should probably go" Robin said, starting to leave the crow´s nests "I´ll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah" Zoro confirmed and Robin closed the door.

XXXXX

After lunch Sanji was washing dishes as their mini den den mushi rang. Curious, he put down the dishes before wiping his hands and walked over to the snail.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Are you the Straw Hat pirates?" _came a voice from another end of the line.

"What if we are?" Sanji asks, but the other person ignored him.

"_Could you put Miss Nico Robin on the line?" _he asked instead.

"Who´s asking?" Sanji asked, wondering what kind of man dared to ask for his Robin-swan.

There was a long pause before the man said: _"Please tell her that Kôkogaku wants to talk"_

Sanji raised an eyebrow. What kind of name was Kôkogaku anyway?

"I´ll tell her; just wait a moment" Sanji said, putting the den den mushi down. He walked to the deck where Robin was sunbathing with Nami and said: "Robin-swan?"

"Yes, Sanji-san?" Robin asked, turning her attention to the cook.

"You have a den den mushi call"

"Really?" Nami said in surprise, also turning her attention to the cook "Who´s it from?"

"Someone named Kôkogaku" Sanji said. They heard a glass shatter and turned to Robin, who had dropped her drink "Robin-swan? Is something wrong?"

Robin blinked a few times before shaking her head.

"No, I´m fine" she said, standing up "I better go take that call"

"You sure? You looked upset just now" Nami asked "Robin, if you´re in trouble-"

"I´m not" Robin interrupted "Please don´t try to listen in to our conversation"

"But-"Nami started, but was silenced by Robin´s glare. Robin _never _glared at her friends, especially not Nami.

"Do not try to listen" Robin said sharply before going in to the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

XXXXX

Zoro was going to the kitchen, planning on getting something to drink. At the door he stopped as he heard Robin´s voice, so he opened the door just a little bit to see what she was doing. Zoro observed his dark haired lover; she was speaking in to the den den mushi with a sad look on her face, sadder than he had seen in a while. Who was she talking to? Her next words took Zoro by surprise, and he felt like his whole world was crashing down.

"I love you Kôkogaku, I´ll see you soon. Bye"

**A.N: Very short, I know, but I just had to end it to that. So, what does it seem like? Please review!**


	2. Unfaithful?

**A.N: It´s very short again, but I updated fast so I´m forgiven, right? Anyway, I got 9 reviews for the first chapter alone! Woohoo, I love you guys! :D**

**P.S: I was listening Rihanna´s "Unfaithful" when I wrote this.**

**Chapter 2: Unfaithful?**

As soon as Robin had ended the call Zoro had hurried to the crow´s nest as quietly as he could; he didn´t want Robin to find out he had been listening. Well, he hadn´t meant to, but still…

"_Who was she talking to? Does she have another man?" _Zoro thought, hitting his head on the wall _"No, don´t think like that! She isn´t like that!"_

"…_but she didn´t want to sleep with me earlier… could it really be that she has another man?" _Zoro thought, jumping when Franky asked: "Love worries?"

"How did you kno- I mean no!" Zoro hurried to say, but Franky just laughed.

"It was pretty obvious since you didn´t notice me coming" Franky said "So what´s up bro? Hadn´t gotten laid yet?"

"I have no idea what you´re talking about" was Zoro´s answer. Franky just shook his head, going to sit next to the swordsman.

"I know that you and Robin are together you know" he said. Zoro´s head whipped around as he asked: "Who else knows!?"

"So I was right?" Franky asked with a grin. If looks could kill he´d be a dead man already "So what´s up with you two?"

Zoro eyed Franky for a while before deciding that he could say it; it´s not like the mechanic would tell anyone… hopefully.

"I think… I think she´s cheating on me" Zoro said with a sigh. If that damn cyborg laughed…

"What makes you think that?" Franky asked, lifting his sunglasses "She doesn´t seem like that kind of woman…"

"I know, but…" and so Zoro told the whole thing. When he finished Franky said: "You know, to avoid more misunderstandings you should just ask her who called and what´s going on between the two of you"

"You think so?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. She might be sadistic by nature, but if she´s been unfaithful, I´m sure she´ll admit it" Franky said "Trust me, and more importantly, trust _her._"

"I suppose you´re right" Zoro said, walking to the door "Thanks Franky"

"No problem" Franky said. As Zoro was about to open the door it was opened from the outside and Robin came in.

"I need to talk to you Zoro" Robin said, noticing Franky "Alone, please"

"I was just about go get some cola anyway" Franky said, standing up. It wasn´t really true and they all knew it, but at that point no one had a reason to complain.

As Franky had left, Robin asked for Zoro to sit down.

"I´m perfectly fine with standing" Zoro said, trying to convince himself that he could trust her, that she wasn´t cheating on her. However, the really nervous look on her face made it impossible not to suspect anything.

Robin frowned, but sighed then.

"Don´t say I didn´t warn you"

"I won´t" Zoro said, narrowing his eyes "Now say it"

They stared at each other for a while before Robin turned her head away, mumbling silently: "This is… kind of hard to say"

"Then don´t say it" Zoro said, starting to walk away. If this wasn´t a proof that she was cheating on him then what was?

"Wait!" Robin called out, taking his hand "Zoro, this is important. Please stay and sit down"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at Robin, but gave up in the end. He sat down on the couch, saying: "There, are you happy? Now what do you want?"

Robin looked down again, sighing. She took something from her pocket and handed it to Zoro.

"First you should look at this"

Zoro noticed it was a photo, but didn´t understand why, but he took it anyway. What was in it wasn´t what he had expected. There in the photo was a little boy, something between one and two years old, with straight green hair and ice blue eyes.

"Who is this?"

"Our son, Kôkogaku"

**A.N: Now you guys are probably wondering "How did a kid so small call them!?" but no worries, I´ll explain it in the next chapter. It´s logical, honestly. The next one should be longer than this one, at least 1000 words, but I´m not promising anything. Please review!**


	3. The Truth

**A.N: Took a little longer than before, but the chapter is a bit longer too. Anyway, at the end of "Teasing Wars" I tried to make it sound like Robin was badly sick and didn´t have long to live, but… didn´t work, most people saw through it. Anyway, 11 review for chapter 2? Now **_**that´s **_**something!**

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

"Say what?" Zoro asked, looking up at Robin. He had heard wrong, right?

"He´s our son, Zoro" Robin said, smiling calmly yet somewhat sadly "He´s a year and half already"

"But…" Zoro said, looking at the photo again "How?"

Robin stared at him blankly for a moment before speaking: "Well, Zoro, when a man and a woman-"

"That´s not what I meant!" Zoro yelled with a red face "I meant when! When did it happen?!"

"Well in case you´ve forgotten" Robin said with a sigh "We only slept together once"

Zoro paused, looking like he was thinking of something.

"But if he´s one and half, then-"

"I was on my second month when I found out in the revolution HQ" Robin told "He was born a month before he was supposed to"

"I see- wait, revolution HQ?" Zoro asked the shock clear on his face. Robin laughed a little, realizing she hadn´t told about that yet.

"Sorry" she said, explaining where Kuma had sent her and what happened after that.

"They didn´t hurt you did they?"

"Who? The revolutionaries?"

"No" Zoro said "The people at that bridge"

Robin blinked a few times before shaking her head.

"No, nothing big at least" she says "Why do you ask? I can take care of myself, which you should already know"

"Yeah" Zoro confirmed with a sigh "I was just worried"

"I´m fine just like you can see" Robin said "Don´t worry"

"I meant the baby!" Zoro yelled, freezing as he realized he may have yelled too loud. He looked down from the window, but no one was looking in their direction. That was a relief.

"…did the boy born as healthy" Zoro asked.

"Yes" Robin said and Zoro sighed in relief "But…"

"But what?" Zoro asked, alerted "Is there something wrong with our son?"

Robin turned her gaze away again, which didn´t help Zoro at all.

"Robin" he said again "What´s wrong with our son?"

"Well, everything seemed fine first, but when he learned how to crawl, well…" Robin said with a sigh "We realized he has absolutely no sense of direction"

"…"

"…"

"Are you making fun of me?!" Zoro yelled with a red face, making Robin laugh.

"Well, that too" she admitted "But he really has no sense of direction"

"…I suppose I owe you an apology" Zoro muttered, making Robin raises her eyebrow "What for?"

"I heard when you were talking in the phone by accident" Zoro told "I only heard the last words clearly and… well…"

"And you thought I was cheating on you"

"Yeah" Zoro admitted "Sorry, I shouldn´t have doubted you"

"It´s okay" Robin said "I should have told you about this before, but there was just so much everything that I didn´t really get a chance."

"That´s okay… but why did you tell me now? Because of the phone call?" Zoro asked, realizing something "And who called? Surely the kid couldn´t have done it alone… right?"

Robin laughed.

"No, the one who called was one of the army´s doctors, Sabo-kun" she said "He had given out our son´s name since he didn´t want to tell his own"

"Why?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He didn´t want to take the risk of our captain hearing his name" Robin told "He´s Luffy´s older brother"

"What!?" Zoro yelled and Robin quickly shushed him "What?" he asked, more quietly this time.

"Apparently he, Luffy and Fire Fist Ace drank cups of sake and became sworn brothers" Robin told "Later he set out to the sea, got in to an accident and was saved by Dragon. That´s pretty much all I know"

"And why are you telling me all this now?" Zoro asked. Robin was about to answer when they heard Luffy yell: "An island! I can see an island!"

"That´s why" Robin said "Sabo-kun, our son and one of the revolutionists, Nora, are on the next island"

Zoro blinked. On the next island? His son was on the next island that was already in sight? He was going to meet his son? But wait…

"How did they know we were coming? Our mini den den mushi can´t pick up a signal from too far away…"

"I suppose Nora´s devil fruit ability helped them out with this one" Robin said with a chuckle "Now let´s go down to others. And Zoro"

"I know" he said "I won´t say anything about this to anyone; we´ll tell when they ask"

Robin nodded.

"We can only stay on the island as long as it takes for the log pose to set" Robin told "So let´s not waste any time"

Zoro nodded and the two of them left the crow´s nest. Once on the deck Robin asked Nami how long it will take them to reach the island.

"About an hour" Nami replied "Why?"

"Because there are some people in that island that we should meet" Robin said, gaining everyone´s attention.

"Really? Who?" Nami asked.

"Let me guess" Sanji said, lighting a cigar "That Kôkogaku guy, right?"

"Yes, him and two revolutionists" Robin confirmed, getting Luffy´s attention.

"Revolutionists?" he asked "They work for my dad?"

"Yes they do; I met them two years ago while training" Robin told "And I´m sure that at least one of them would want to meet you"

"Really? Who?" Luffy asked. Robin smiled, saying: "You´ll see"

"Is there a reason you´re telling all this to us now?" Nami asked and Robin nodded.

"Yes there is. I´d like to take Zoro and Luffy with me to meet them and the others to stay on the ship, if that´s alright" she said. Franky´s eyes caught Zoro´s and he mouthed: _"What the hell?"_

"_You´ll see"_ Zoro mouthed back with a smirk.

"What? I can understand Luffy but why the idiot Marimo, Robin-swan?" Sanji asked, not understanding why she´d take Zoro with them.

"Because there´s someone who wants to meet him" Robin replied "Is this alright with everyone?"

"Of course" Nami replied, stomping on Sanji´s toes as he was about to protest "Right, Sanji-kun?"

"Yes, Nami-san" the blond said with a sigh, completely defeated.

"Ne, Robin" Chopper said, tugging at Robin´s arm "What kind of people are they?"

"You´ll see" Robin replied, patting Chopper on the head. The reindeer pouted; why wasn´t she telling him?

XXXXX

An hour later they arrived to the island and Robin, together with Zoro and Luffy, jumped down from the ship.

"Don´t let those two get out of your sight Robin; we don´t need any trouble!" Nami called from the ship, making Robin laugh.

"I´ll do my best" the archeologist called back, leaving towards the village with the captain and the first mate.

"They´re waiting for us at the end of the village" Robin said "Let´s go"

They walked through the village with Luffy asking "Are we there yet?" all the time.

"There they are" Robin said with a smile, seeing a familiar redhead who put the toddler she had been carrying on the ground as she noticed them.

"Robin!" she yelled, tackling the archeologist to the ground as she hugged her "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Nora" Robin said, patting the younger girl´s head as she got up. Nora whispered something to Robin´s ear, who nodded.

"Luffy, someone´s waiting for you in the woods. You´ll find him by going straight ahead about a kilometer from here" Robin told.

"Okay" Luffy said with a shrug. If there was someone who wanted to meet him in the woods, then he´d go in to the woods. To him it was that simple "See ya guys!"

When Luffy was out of sight Robin felt someone tug her long skirt. Robin looked down, smiling as she saw the green haired toddler at her feet.

"Mommy!" the little boy yelled happily, hugging Robin´s legs when he finally got her attention. She bent down, patting her son´s head.

"Have you been a good boy, Kôkogaku?" she asked. The green haired little boy nodded, letting go of her legs and taking a hold of her arm instead.

"Yes mommy!" he said. Robin smiled, creating a few extra arms to pull Zoro, who was standing next to her, down. She pulled her arm away from Kôkogaku´s grip, gently pushing him towards Zoro.

"Kôkogaku, meet your father, Roronoa Zoro"

**A.N: Review?**


	4. The Reunion

**A.N: Five reviews? Well that´s not bad either… I´m just wondering: did I get less than before because the ending wasn´t as interesting as before?**

**Chapter 4: The Reunion**

Luffy kept walking until he came to a small spot clear of trees. Had he walked the kilometer now? This place did look like one where someone could be hiding…

"Oi! Is someone here!?" he shouted, not wanting to wait any longer. He was bored. Suddenly Luffy heard rustling from above him. Someone was in the tree.

"Who´s there?" Luffy asked. His tone was not angry or alerted, just curious.

"_Just like always" _thought Sabo, who was in the tree right above Luffy _"Time for a little beating, little brother."_

He jumped down from the tree, hitting Luffy on the head with his sea stone pole. Luffy had not expected the first attack, but when the pole came towards him again he managed to avoid it.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked, landing perfectly on his feet few meters away from the attacker.

"What, did you forgot your brother already, Lu?" Sabo asked, lifting his hat enough so that his face was completely in sight. Luffy froze; there was no way…

"S-Sabo? Is that you?" he asked, pointing at his brother.

"Of course it´s me; who did you expect?" Sabo asked with a laugh "Well I suppose it´s no wonder you´re surprised; we haven´t seen each other in years"

"Bu-but… but…" Luffy muttered, and Sabo was sure he was about to cry.

"_Some things never change…" _he thought with a chuckle "What is it Lu?"

"But you died!" Luffy yelled, tears already falling from his eyes "Dogura saw it! He saw your boat explode!"

Sabo blinked. Say what?

"What do you mean "Saw me die?" I´m right here Luffy, I´m not dead" Sabo told "It´s true that my boat was shot and it sunk, but the revolutionists saved me"

"What?" Luffy asked "But then… why didn´t you ever come to see us?"

"You got my letter right?" Sabo asked and Luffy nodded "I didn´t know you guys thought I was dead; if I had I would have done something to tell you I was alive. I´m sorry"

"But Ace died thinking that you were dead" Luffy sobbed "He died thinking you were dead, damn it!"

Sabo had no time to react as Luffy rushed over to him, hitting him on the face.

"Why weren´t you there?!" Luffy screamed, hitting Sabo´s face over and over again "Why didn´t you help me to save Ace!?" he screamed, stopping his fist an inch from Sabo´s face.

"Why?" the young pirate captain sobbed "Why didn´t you come for us?"

Sabo sighed, sitting up.

"When I heard about the execution I started to train harder than ever, all day and night" Sabo said with a sigh "When the execution was only a week away and I was about to set sail for the Sabaody so that I could wait there I caught a fever" Sabo squeezed his eyes shut "I would have come, but Dragon stopped me. When I tried to disobey him he locked me in to a dungeon. I was mad at him but… I´m sure that he saved my life; I wouldn´t have survived out there with that fever."

With that said Sabo stood up, opening his eyes.

"Go ahead and hit me; I completely deserve it" he said. Instead of punches he felt two rubber arms wrap around him, smiling sadly as he too wrapped his arms around his crying little brother.

"Sabo…" he sobbed "I missed you…"

"I missed you too Lu" Sabo said, starting to cry as well "I´m sorry for everything"

"It´s not your fault" Luffy sobbed, shaking his head "I´m sorry that I blamed you"

"You´re still a crybaby, huh?" Sabo said with a chuckle.

"Am not" Luffy protested, wiping his tears away "And you´re not one to talk"

"I suppose I´m not" Sabo said, laughing a little as he wiped his own tears away.

"Sabo?"

"Yeah?"

"What have you been doing in these twelve years?" Luffy asked.

"It´s kind of a long story…"

"I have time" Luffy said, sitting cross-legged in front of his brother "Tell me"

Sabo smiled, deciding that he would tell Luffy some things. They would catch up with Nora and the others later.

**A.N: The shortest chapter so far… I just couldn´t come up with more for those two. Review?**


	5. Daddy?

**Chapter 5: Daddy?**

Kôkogaku blinked, staring at Zoro who stared back. He turned to look at Robin and then back at Zoro.

"Daddy?" he asked, blinking. A bit unsure of what he should do, Zoro just nodded. Kôkogaku looked at Robin again, who nodded too. Slowly the little boy took a few steps forward towards Zoro, holding out his hands.

"He wants you to hold him, idiot!" Nora hissed at Zoro, who seemed to ignore her but carefully picked his son up anyway and stood up.

"Don´t drop him" Nora said, this time earning a glare from Zoro.

"It´s not like I´m clumsy or anything" Zoro muttered, pulling his son closer to his chest. Kôkogaku looked up at Zoro´s face reaching out towards his ears.

"Don´t let him grab your earrings" Robin said "Or he might pull them off along with your ear"

Zoro sweat dropped, wondering if Robin ever stopped saying her dark thoughts aloud.

"_Probably not" _he thought with a sigh.

"How long will it take for the log pose to set?" Robin asked.

"A week and three days; despite the fact that this isn´t so big island" Nora replied, shrugging.

"That´s okay; it means we have more time" Robin said, smiling as she watched Kôkogaku who was trying to reach for Zoro´s ear to get the earrings.

"Kôko likes shiny things" Nora said with a laugh.

"Be sure to keep your swords out of his reach" Robin told to Zoro "Otherwise things might get bloody"

"Cut it out!" Zoro yelled at her, scaring their son in the process and making him cry.

"Well done, idiot" Nora hissed, shaking her head.

"I-I didn´t mean to!" Zoro stuttered in panic, holding his son out for Robin to take "Robin, do something!"

Robin´s eyes widened as she took a step back

"I-I…"

"I handle it" Nora said, taking the toddler out of Zoro´s arms and pulling him close. She started shooting Kôkogaku and soon the toddler had stopped, only letting out little sniffs.

"That was fast" Zoro commented, making Robin smile faintly "Nora is a natural talent"

"Huh…" Zoro muttered, turning his attention to Robin "Say…"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you take him from me when he was crying?" Zoro asked. He could almost swear that there was panic in Robin´s eyes, even for just a moment.

"Mommy!" they heard Kôkogaku, who was still in Nora´s arms, call from further away.

"I bet Sabo´s gonna take a while, so let´s go see your ship, okay?" Nora asked, trying to keep a good hold on the struggling toddler.

"Sure" Zoro said with a sigh, knowing that if Robin wanted to keep information from him it wouldn´t be hard for her. He´d let it be, for now.

XXXXX

"I can smell Zoro and Robin" Chopper, who was sitting on the deck with Usopp, said.

"And Luffy?" Nami questioned from her chair, but Chopper shook his head "Damn it…"

"There´s two others tough" Chopper said.

"Two? Weren´t there supposed to be three revolutionists?" Franky questioned, lifting his sunglasses.

"Maybe the third one is with Luffy?" Usopp suggested.

"Hopefully" Nami said with a sigh "We don´t need any trouble"

"And if the third one is a troublemaker?" Sanji asked.

"I don´t want to think about that" Nami groaned, standing up "Let´s go see those revolutionists Robin and Zoro are bringing"

"What a super idea!" Franky agreed.

"I wonder if one of them is a beautiful lady." Sanji sang hearts in his eyes.

"I wonder if she´d let me see her panties. Yohohoo!"

"I doubt it" Usopp muttered as he too got up. What they saw was not what they had expected, that being two more or less muscular men, but the reality was surprising. On Robin´s right side walked a redheaded girl, carrying a green haired, struggling toddler.

"_They_ are the revolutionists Robin was talking about?" Usopp asked, voicing out everyone's´ thoughts. He had expected some stronger and scarier looking people, but a girl and a toddler? What was going on?

"We´re back!" Zoro called to them.

"We can see that, Marimo!" Sanji yelled back, but to his surprise Zoro didn´t answer it with another shout. Robin climbed up first, but Nora had a hard time with trying to climb with Kôkogaku, so Zoro took him from her and jumped up together with his son. Few seconds later Nora was up on the deck, too.

Zoro, who was not comfortable with holding his son yet, especially not in front of the crew, but Kôkogaku down. The toddler got to his feet immediately, walking to Robin and tugged her skirt. Robin patted him on the head, turning her attention to the crew.

"Where´s Luffy? You´re not letting him cause trouble are you?" Nami asked, adding "Zoro, I´m doubling your debt if that´s the case"

"Oi!" the swordsman protested.

"He isn´t causing trouble; he´s with Sabo-kun, one of the revolutionists" Robin told, introducing the other two "They are Nora and Kôkogaku"

"Kôkogaku? The one I talked to in the phone?" Sanji asked.

"Of course not; how could a one and half year old call?" Zoro said, rolling his eyes.

"Why you-!"

"Sanji-kun!" Nami said sharply, stopping the blonde "Don´t start yelling in front of the kid!"

"But you´re yelling too Nami" Usopp said and Chopper nodded.

Bam!

Bam!

"Shut up you two!" Nami yelled after hitting them on their heads. When she turned her attention towards Robin Kôkogaku started to tremble, hiding his face in Robin´s skirt.

"Nami sis, I think you scared the kid" Franky said, pointing at Kôkogaku.

"Oh shit!" Nami cursed, kneeling in front of Robin to Kôkogaku´s eyelevel "I´m sorry"

Kôkogaku started crying as Nami touched his shoulder, making Nami pull her hand back quickly.

"Robin, do something!" Zoro yelled, but when he noticed that the raven haired woman was only staring at their son in some form of panic, he went to pick up the toddler by himself.

"Marimo?" Sanji questioned, raising his curly eyebrow.

"Mommy!" Kôkogaku started to wail "Mommy!"

"Robin, take him, damn it!" Zoro hissed, holding the toddler out for Robin to take, but the archeologist just stared at them with fearful, panicking eyes "Robin!"

"I´ll handle it" Nora said finally, taking Kôkogaku from Zoro. She held him close, muttering something that only Kôkogaku heard. Few minutes later he stopped crying, but his head was still pressed against Nora´s chest. Robin, finally coming back to her senses, sighed.

"Zoro, take Kôkogaku and Nora to the women´s cabin. I´ll come too, later"

"What?"

"Go" Robin said. Zoro stared at her for a while before getting the point. She was sending him away while she explained to the others.

"Got it" he said, leading Nora and his son to women´s cabin.

"Say, Robin, whose kid is that?" Franky asked, feeling like he already knew the answer. Green hair and blue eyes, so he could be…

"Mine" Robin said, ignoring the loud yells of confusion from her crewmates "Mine and Zoro´s"

**A.N: Review, please.**


	6. The Fear of the Mother

**A.N: I´m so sorry it took so long! I blame school and… uh… my Dragon cosplay costume? Yeah, definitely the costume!**

**Chapter 6: The Fear of the Mother**

"Say what!?" everyone except Franky yelled as they heard Zoro´s name. This was a shock to the cyborg too, but he had already suspected who the parents were.

"I knew you two were together, but I didn´t see this coming…" he muttered, getting everyone´s attention.

"You knew!?" they yelled.

"Wasn´t it quite obvious?" Franky asked, crossing his arms.

"Like hell it was!" Nami yelled, punching the cyborg "Seriously Robin, what the hell?!"

"It´s no big deal" the raven haired archeologist said with a sigh "Zoro and I were together one night and forgot the protection. It´s as simple as that"

"_How can she admit it so easily?" _Nami thought, sweat dropping.

"I need to go look after my son" Robin said "Sanji-san, how about you go to make dinner?"

"Yeah, sure" Sanji said, walking to the kitchen. Nami watched after him, knowing that this all had a huge effect on the cook. Normally he would have yelled "Of course Robin-Chan" "right away Robin-Chan" or something like that, but not now. It was like he was trying to accept there was a thing between Zoro and Robin.

"I´ll go see if Sanji-kun needs any help" Nami said, hurrying after the blonde. Usopp left too, motioning Brook and Chopper to follow him. Now only Franky was left together with Robin.

"The one night thing was a lie, wasn´t it?" Franky asked, surprising Robin "You two have stronger feelings towards each other than that, don´t you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Robin asked with a sigh. When Franky nodded she told: "It really was only one night, but I do have deeper feelings for Zoro, but… we got separated and then I found out I was pregnant; everything happened so fast… I didn´t know how to continue from there."

Robin looked at the direction of women´s cabin, saying: "I have to admit; I was afraid of what Zoro would say when he found out" she sighed "What all of you would say when you found out."

"Well everyone sure was shocked, including me" Franky said, scratching his head "I mean I knew you two were together, but that you had a kid? I had no idea"

"Neither did Zoro" Robin said with a slight chuckle "You should´ve seen his face when I told him"

"Must have been quite a super sight; too bad that I missed it" Franky said, laughing.

"Yes, it was" Robin confirmed "Well, I´ll go to see my son now."

XXXXX

A bit earlier in the women´s cabin:

"Does he always cry so easily?" Zoro asked as Nora sat down on Robin´s bed, trying to soot the crying toddler.

"Yeah" Nora said, looking at Zoro "Robin was quite sure he gets that trait from you"

"The hell he does" Zoro muttered, a vein popping on his head. He and Robin would have to have a little talk later. Speaking of…

"Say" Zoro said, glancing at his son "Why didn´t Robin take him?"

Nora looked up at Zoro, surprised, but then lowered her gaze.

"I don´t know the details… and it´s not really my place to tell you anyway" she told "But I´m sure she has her reasons."

"Mommy…" Kôkogaku muttered, sniffling.

"She´ll be here soon" Nora told, smiling down at the toddler "You can play with your daddy until then."

Zoro was about to protest, but Nora had already pushed the toddler to his arms.

"I´ll go wait for Sabo and your captain on the deck!" she said opening the door to leave, letting Robin in as she left.

"I see you´re doing well Zoro" Robin said with a giggle.

"Mommy!" Kôkogaku yelled, reaching out towards his mother with both hands.

"What are you waiting for, Robin?" Zoro asked with narrowed eyes, holding his son up "Take him"

"I… I…" Robin muttered, not getting words out of her mouth.

"You what?" Zoro asked.

"I… I can´t, I just can´t!" Robin finally yelled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes "I can´t hold him!"

"And why not?" Zoro asked, putting Kôkogaku on the bed, taking Robin´s face in his hands so that she had to look at him "Why?"

Robin looked at her son, who was staring at them from the bed. She sighed, finally saying: "I´ll tell you later today, okay?"

"I suppose that´s all I´m getting" Zoro said with a sigh "But you can´t run away next time"

"I´m not planning to" Robin replied, sitting on the bed and patting Kôkogaku´s head. The toddler laughed, climbing to Robin´s lap, making her freeze completely.

"Geez Robin, calm down" Zoro said with a teasing smirk "It´s not like he´s gonna eat you"

Robin managed to glare Zoro from the corner of her eye, but didn´t say anything or move.

"Mommy?" Kôkogaku said, reaching out towards Robin´s face, but she stayed absolutely still. Zoro sighed, asking: "Do you want me to take him?"

"I´d appreciate that" Robin said and Zoro picked up the toddler, sitting on to the bed next to Robin as he noticed that their son looked like he was about to cry. Kôkogaku tried to get back to Robin, but Zoro held him back.

"Can´t you just hold him? Just for a little while?" Zoro asked, but shut his mouth when Robin glared at him.

"No, I can´t" she said "Zoro, I said I´ll explain later."

"I know" Zoro said "Sorry"

They fell in to a silence with their son looking at them, having stopped struggling.

"So… what now?" Zoro asked.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked, looking at him.

"What should we do with him" Zoro nodded towards their son "Until the dinner is ready?"

Robin blinked and then laughed.

"I´m not really good in this…" she said "But we could give him a tour around the ship"

"He´s one and half, Robin" Zoro told her.

"And that matters because?" Robin asked "With his sense of direction it wouldn´t change anything even if he was ten; he wouldn´t remember what was where."

"…you really are a bitch." Zoro said.

"I know" was Robin´s answer. Zoro frowned, looking at the smirk on her face. He smirked, getting an idea. Robin raised an eyebrow, her eyes widening when Zoro set Kôkogaku on her lap.

"I´m going to go get something to drink" he said "Do you want something, Robin?"

"Zoro, this isn´t funny" Robin replied, glancing back and forth between Zoro and their son "Pick him up"

"Later" Zoro said with a smirk, leaving the room. Robin sighed; this was not her day.

"Daddy?" Kôkogaku said, looking at the closed door.

"He´ll be back soon" Robin said, hoping that she was right. She had never been alone with Kôkogaku before more than few minutes; she didn´t know how to take care of her son.

"_It´ll be okay" _she assured herself _"He won´t take too long"_

Five minutes later Zoro was back, seeing that Robin was still in the completely same position she had been in when he had left. Kôkogaku was still on her lap, having turned to face the door as he came in.

"Daddy!"

Zoro smiled, but to Robin it looked more like a smirk.

"Did you two have fun?" he asked. Robin glared at him, saying: "And what took you so long?"

"Well I was planning on coming right back, but I don´t think Nami would have appreciated it if I drank anything in here, so I drank in the kitchen." Zoro explained.

"And it took you five minutes?" Robin asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You should never drink in like you were in a hurry" Zoro said, finally picking Kôkogaku up "Let´s go."

Robin sighed, following them. If she didn´t they could get lost… but she knew better than to say it out loud. They went around the ship, passing some of their crewmates in the process. When they got to kitchen, Kôkogaku´s lip started to tremble as he saw Nami so they quickly left, leaving behind the sulking navigator. Next they got to the aquarium room, going to sit on the couch in front of the aquarium.

"Fish!" Kôkogaku yelled, pressing his face against the glass. Zoro put him on the couch between them, turning his attention to Robin.

"I´m not going to tell you anything yet" the archeologist said, narrowing her eyes.

"And why not?" Zoro asked, also narrowing his eyes.

"Because…."

"Because?"

Robin looked at him and then sighed.

"Alright then" she said, looking at their son "I just don´t know how to be around him"

"That´s it?" Zoro asked with raised eyebrows. What exactly did she mean by that anyway?

"I´ve never hold him, not even once" Robin said "Even when he cried, I tried to comfort him without picking him up. It almost never worked tough."

"Why?" Zoro asked, not being able to understand it. Robin was intelligent and definitely not too young for a mother; what did she lack so badly that she couldn´t even hold her own child?

"I´m not sure, but I think…" she paused "I think the fact that I can´t really remember the time I was with my own mother has something to do with it."

"So in other words… uuh…"

"So in other words I´m afraid I´ll mess up and badly" Robin said bluntly, thinking that it was the fastest way to make Zoro get the point.

"Like how?"

"Well I might drop him" Robin said "Or he might choke on to his food while I feed him, or I might hold him too tightly and hurt him, or-"Robin´s rant was interrupted when she heard Zoro laughing at her.

"There´s nothing fun in this" the archeologist said, irritated.

"I disagree" Zoro said "I had no idea you could be such a mother hen."

Robin´s eyes narrowed as she said: "I´m not a mother hen."

"Yes you are" Zoro said "You act like Chopper when he has a patient."

Robin blinked, crossing her arms.

"Did you just compare your lover and the mother of your son to a little reindeer?" she asked, holding in her laughter when she saw Zoro´s face.

"Forget what I said" the swordsman finally managed to say, making Robin laugh.

"I will" she said. A silence came as all three of the looked in to the aquarium, following the fishes with their eyes. Kôkogaku waived his arms around, looking like he was trying to swim. In Robin´s opinion, it was really cute.

"Daddy?" Kôkogaku said as Zoro stood up. The swordsman smiled down at his son, picking him up.

"Zoro? Where are you going?" Robin questioned, trying to stand up but Zoro stopped him.

"Just stay down" Zoro said, setting Kôkogaku down on her lap, making her freeze immediately.

"Zoro, this isn´t funny" Robin said, entering a staring contest with their son.

"It´s not supposed to be" the swordsman replied "Try to relax"

Relax? Why should she try to relax?

"But-"

"No buts Robin" Zoro interrupted. He had to stay strict now "You´re always so tense when he´s on your lap; relaxing is the first step."

"But what if he falls?" Robin asked, looking up at Zoro.

"He won´t" Zoro stated "And even if he would, I´d catch him. Now calm down"

Robin sighed, looking down at their son again. She was a smart woman; of course she knew that he wouldn´t fall… but her instinct told otherwise.

"_I suppose I wasn´t ready to become a mother… well, it´s not like I planned this" _Robin thought, coming back to earth as Kôkogaku started pulling her cheek after standing up.

"Zoro, take him now" she panicked, not moving "He´s standing up; he might fall!"

"He won´t" Zoro replied, rolling his eyes.

"Zoro!" Robin yelled in panic, scaring Kôkogaku in the process. He let go of Robin´s cheek starting to cry. Robin was paralyzed; she couldn´t even speak anymore. She had made her son cry; what should she do?! Zoro sighed, taking their son from Robin.

"Stop looking like a deer in the headlights; everyone makes mistakes" Zoro told to Robin, sitting next to her with their son in his arms. Robin breathed in, trying to calm down. This wasn´t going anywhere. She´d say it was pointless, but that´d be childish.

"I´m a terrible mother" Robin said, covering her face with her hands.

"No you´re not, he´ll stop soon" Zoro said and he was right; soon Kôkogaku had stopped and was only sniffling "See?"

Zoro didn´t wait for an answer as he put their son back on Robin´s lap.

"Zoro-"

"He won´t fall; I still have a hold of him" the swordsman interrupted "Now move your hands from your face and relax."

It didn´t really sound so terrible, but usually Robin had trouble even with relaxing when Kôkogaku was on her lap, and now she´d have to move.

"Robin, it´s not that bad. He´s not much smaller than Chopper" Zoro tried to reason, knowing that the archeologist had no trouble in holding the doctor.

"First you compare me to a reindeer and now our son?" Robin asked, making Zoro roll his eyes.

"That´s not the point" he said "Just move your hands away from your face and look up, he won´t fall. I´m still holding him."

Once again silence overtook the room. They just sat there for five minutes until Robin finally lowered her hands and raised her head.

"Wasn´t that hard, was it?" Zoro asked, pulling Kôkogaku to his lap.

"I´m not used to these kind of things" Robin said, finally relaxing. She looked at their son, ruffling his hair.

"Neither am I, but here I am" Zoro said, narrowing his eyes at the smirk that was forming on to Robin´s lips "What?"

"That´s strange; if I remember correctly you have some experience with children" Robin said with a sly smile, but Zoro didn´t seem to get the hint "Where did that nice yellow shirt go, by the way?"

Zoro stared at her for a while before it clicked. Robin laughed as Zoro´s face went deep red.

"Do. Not. Talk. About. It" he hissed making Robin laugh harder.

"Why you-"

"Nami-sa~n, Robin-swan, Nora-chan, it´s time for dinner!" Sanji´s voice rang through the ship "You too, shit heads!"

"Did the shitty cook just call our son shit head?" Zoro asked, standing up with their son in his arms. Robin sighed, saying: "I´d appreciate if you´d avoid using that kind of language in front of our son."

"He started it" Zoro defended himself, but one dark look from Robin got him to shut up "Fine, I won´t. Now let´s go to eat."

**A.N: I gave you longer chapter than usual, so you guys give me longer reviews than usual, right? :p**


	7. Too Loud

**Chapter 7: Too Loud**

When they got to the kitchen Kôkogaku gripped on to Zoro´s shirt and buried his face in to it as he saw Nami at the table.

"The kid hates me…" Nami sulked, hanging her head down.

"Doesn´t surprise me" Zoro said, earning a glare from Nami.

"Zoro, your debt just doubled" she said.

"What?!" Zoro yelled, but then sighed "Whatever, I don´t feel like arguing with you now, Witch."

Sanji was about to attack Zoro, but Nora tripped him as she passed by, trying to take Kôkogaku from Zoro´s arms.

"I can feed him" she said, frowning at the toddler "Kôko, let go now."

But he didn´t; he just kept a tight hold of Zoro´s shirt. Zoro sweat dropped, saying: "I suppose I need to handle it."

"Hey Franky, could you-"before Zoro could finish his sentence Franky interrupted him: "Make a high chair? Already done!"

The cyborg pointed at the end of the table where the purple high chair was.

"Right, thanks" Zoro said, sweat dropping. He walked over to the high chair, managing to make Kôkogaku let go of him and put the toddler on the chair.

"I smashed some of the food for the kid" Sanji said, handing the plate with Kôkogaku´s food to Robin, who thanked him and handed the plate to Zoro.

"Don´t waste any, Marimo"

"Shut it, Curly Brow" Zoro shot back, sitting on the end of the sofa so he could feed Kôkogaku.

"Take your shares fast before Luffy gets back" Sanji advised, making Zoro realize that indeed, the rubber man was absent.

"_Well he probably has a lot to talk about with his brother" _he thought, shrugging. He wondered if the others knew Luffy was with his brother…

"What´s taking Luffy so long?"

"_Apparently they don't" _Zoro thought after hearing Usopp´s question, focusing to feed Kôkogaku.

"I suppose he and Sabo-kun have a lot to talk about" Robin said as she put down Zoro´s plate in front of him and sat next to him.

"That third revolutionary?" Nami asked, starting to eat.

"Yes" Robin said, smiling at everyone´s reactions when she added: "He´s our captain´s older brother."

"What!?"

"No way!"

"Why did he never tell us!?"

"Okay, so you have a son, Luffy has a brother… what´s next?" Usopp asked, turning his attention to Brook "Brook has a grandson?"

Everyone burst out laughing, but stopped like they had hit a wall when Brook said: "Well you can´t ever know for sure."

"…A-anyway…" Nami said after a while of deadly silence "I didn´t know Dragon had another son."

"He doesn´t" Nora said, sitting down in the chair closest to Kôkogaku`s "They´re not related in any way."

"Luffy met Sabo-kun when they were kids" Robin told, taking a sip from her drink "They´re sworn brothers just like Fire Fist Ace and Luffy were."

This was enough of an explanation to the others, but they all made a mental note to ask more from Luffy later when he got back.

Most of them were already done with eating when Luffy came in, followed by a man in top hat, his brother.

"You ate dinner without me!?" the rubber man screamed, scaring Kôkogaku with his loud voice.

"Luffy!" Nami and Sanji yelled as Zoro picked up the wailing toddler.

"Huh? Where did the baby come from?" he asked, making Sabo face palm. He hit his brother on the head, saying: "Luffy, I already told you. He´s Robin´s son."

"Oh, right" Luffy said "Why´s he yelling? It´s getting on my nerves…"

"It´s your fault!" Nami screamed, hitting her captain on the head and making Kôkogaku cry louder.

"Nami you did it again!" Zoro yelled, trying to comfort his son but with no result.

"I suppose he´s just tired" Robin said, standing up "Franky, could you make a small cradle for him?"

"Will do" Franky said, giving her thumps up. Robin nodded, leaving the kitchen with Zoro and their son. They´d get him to calm down… hopefully.

XXXXX

They were in the crow´s nest and Kôkogaku had stopped crying. Robin had been a bit hesitant about the idea of Zoro climbing up with their son in his arms, but he had been able to convince Robin that everything would be fine. Now they were there, sitting on the couch in the crow´s nest.

"Loud noises have always made him cry" Robin told, sighing. Kôkogaku had been sensitive to noise ever since he was born.

"Well that´s gonna be a problem with Luffy around" Zoro said, making Robin chuckle. Kôkogaku tugged at Zoro´s shirt, getting his attention.

"…any idea what he wants?" the swordsman asked after a while.

"I think he´s just tired; we should take him to the women´s cabin soon." Robin replied, smiling as his son yawned in agreement.

"You sure he won´t start crying again when he sees Nami?" Zoro asked, making Robin sigh. Indeed, that was a possibility.

"I hope not" she said, looking out of the window. Franky was already carrying the cradle to the women´s cabin.

"Look" Robin said, pointing outside. Zoro looked down, seeing Franky with the cradle.

"I´m not even surprised by his speed anymore" Zoro said, returning his attention to their son who looked like he´d fall asleep at any moment.

"I suppose we should go put him in the bed" Robin said. Zoro nodded, leaving the crow´s nest with his little family.

XXXXX

When Kôkogaku was finally asleep Zoro decided to go get some fresh air. Robin was in the women´s cabin, reading and keeping an eye on their son. It had taken Zoro a while to convince Robin that Kôkogaku couldn´t fall off of the cradle or get out on his own, but when he did Robin agreed on staying alone with him. It´s not like he didn´t like spending time with his son, ´cause he did. He just hadn´t had any time to think by himself after Robin told about their son; he seriously needed some time alone.

"You must be Roronoa Zoro" well, so much for his time alone. He turned alone, seeing a blond haired man with black coat and a top hat.

"_Luffy´s brother" _the swordsman realized.

"Yeah I am" he said, pausing for a while so he could remember the other man´s name "You´re Sabo, right?"

"Yeah" he confirmed, offering his hand for a handshake. When Zoro took his had Sabo continued: "I´ve heard a lot about you."

"Like what?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing bad I assure you" Sabo said, sitting on the railing "Robin never stopped talking about you… sure she talked about the whole crew, but you were the center of it all."

Zoro had the feeling he´d regret it but still he asked: "What did she say?"

"She said a lot of things" Sabo said "But the most memorable one was how she said that you make sure Luffy acts how a captain should, and that really is the part of the first mate."

Zoro nodded, although he could name only one time Robin could have been referring to, that being what happened with Usopp at Water 7.

"I see" Zoro said, raising an eyebrow at the look Sabo was giving him "What?"

"She also said that the fact that Kôko has your sense of direction is really worrisome" the blonde said, jumping off of the railing right before he was sliced apart by a katana. He laughed, running away from the angry swordsman.

"Get back here; I´m going to kill you!"

**A.N: Does anyone feel like reviewing?**


	8. Nami Is Scary

**Chapter 8: Nami Is Scary**

When the morning came Zoro woke up in the crow´s nest. After he had lost Sabo and failed to find him again, he had given up and climbed up to keep lookout. Normally he´d sleep ´till breakfast, but now he wanted to make sure Kôkogaku was okay.

"_Damn it, now _I´m _the mother hen" _Zoro thought as he climbed down from the crow´s nest. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Nami coming out of the women´s cabin, looking like Luffy ate her money.

"What´s your problem?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow. Last time Zoro had seen her like this was when Luffy used almost all their money on the party in Water 7.

"Your son hates me" she mumbled, telling how Kôkogaku had started yelling for his mom as soon as he saw her. Luckily Nora was in the women´s cabin and had picked him up.

"Doesn´t surprise me" Zoro said, earning a glare from Nami again.

"Kôko just hates loud noises" they heard Sabo say "He´ll get used to you."

They looked up, seeing Sabo coming out of from behind the tangerine trees. Nami narrowed her eyes, yelling: "You better not have eaten any of my tangerines!"

"Of course not" Sabo said, putting his hands out as a mark of surrender "And if you don´t want Kôko to hate you then you shouldn´t yell so much."

"I think it´s too late for that" Zoro commented, getting hit on the head by Nami.

"Why you-!" Nami yelled, stopping when she heard the door open. She turned around, seeing Nora at the door with trembling Kôkogaku in her arms.

"Here we go again…" the redhead said with a sigh as the toddler started to cry "Hey Sabo, can you handle it this time?"

"I´ll handle it" Zoro said, taking Kôkogaku from her. Before he closed the door to the aquarium room he said: "Tell Robin to come here."

"He doesn´t know the word "please" does he?" Nora asked but got no answer from Nami since the navigator was sulking in a corner again.

XXXXX

"So Nami scared Kôkogaku again" Robin said as she sat on the couch in the aquarium room next to Zoro.

"Yeah" the swordsman said with a sigh. Kôkogaku wasn´t crying anymore, but he still seemed a bit shaken "Do you have any idea why he freaks out so easily?"

"I suppose it´s my fault" Robin said, making Zoro raise an eyebrow "If I had been a better mother-"

"Stop it" the swordsman interrupted with a sigh "You have done nothing wrong."

"You´re right" Robin said, making Zoro smile "I´ve done nothing wrong ´cause I haven´t done anything at all."

"What? Robin-"Zoro started, stopping when Robin got up.

"It´s true" Robin cut him off, covering her face with her hands "I´m a terrible mother."

"No you´re not" Zoro disagreed, putting his son down and standing up to face Robin "You just… need more practice."

"No, it won´t help" she said "Everything comes naturally from you after less than a day, but I still can´t even hold him. I´m hopeless."

"Well then we just have to fix that" Zoro said. Before Robin was able to ask what he meant she found herself on the couch next to their son "Zoro?"

"Pick him up" Zoro said, pushing Kôkogaku closer to Robin.

"What? But-"

"Robin, calm down" Zoro said "I´m right here; I´ll help if something happens."

Robin wasn´t convinced. Of course she knew Zoro would help, but she didn´t believe in herself. What if something bad happened? Meanwhile Kôkogaku seemed to have gotten bored as he crawled on to Robin´s lap, making the woman freeze.

"Well it seems you don´t have to pick him up after all" Zoro said with a chuckle, earning a glare from Robin "And no, I´m not gonna take him."

Zoro sat next to Robin, looking at their son who was watching the fishes in the fish tank behind Robin. He glanced at her, seeing how her eyes were fixed on their son. Her hands were by her sides, had been since Kôkogaku had gotten on to her lap. Slowly, her left hand rose from the couch, going towards Kôkogaku. She took a deep breath, her hand finally landing on her son´s head as she ruffled his hair uncertainly. Kôkogaku turned his attention to his mother´s hand, laughing.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" Zoro said with a smile "Just one step at the time; we´re not in a hurry."

"Well we only have nine days at the most" Robin told with a sigh "The log pose will be set then."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Zoro said, looking down as Kôkogaku crawled to his lap instead, making Robin able to relax "But we´ll come up with something."

"I really hope so"

XXXXX

After the breakfast, which had fortunately gone without crying, everyone was on the deck doing their own things except Sanji, who was washing dishes in the kitchen. Sabo had offered to help, but the cook had denied his help so now the older blonde was playing chess with Robin. The said archeologist had missed this; an actually worthy opponent at chess. Everyone in the crew, save for Luffy knew how to play chess, but none of them really gave any challenge. Sabo was completely another story, not to mention Dragon who she hadn´t won even once during the two years. This was refreshing.

"Mommy" Kôkogaku said from behind Robin, tugging at her shirt. Robin looked behind her, slight panic already forming on her eyes, but she did her best to push it down.

"Yes?"

Kôkogaku held his hand up, holding a dark green piece of fabric. Robin blinked; where had he gotten that from? She took it from him, looking at it for a while before realizing it was Zoro´s bandanna. She looked around before finding Zoro asleep, leaning against the railing without the bandanna around his arm. Robin chuckled, tying the bandanna around her son´s head, frowning when he took it off immediately. She watched for a while as he played with the bandana for a while, looking like he was trying to get it tied around his arm.

"_That´s probably what he´s trying to do" _Robin thought, realizing that Kôkogaku had only seen it around Zoro´s arm. She took it from him again, this time tying it around his small arm. Kôkogaku smiled, hugged Robin and ran off to bother Usopp who was playing card with Luffy and Chopper.

"Now that´s new" Sabo said, moving his knight "Usually when you´re around he sticks on to you like a glue."

"I suppose he´s starting to get rid of his shyness" she replied, moving her queen "Check mate."

"So it seems" Sabo said with a frown "Care for another round?"

"Sure, why not"

XXXXX

It was lunch time and Zoro came in last. If looks could kill, the crew would be digging graves for the captain and the sniper right now.

"Daddy!" Kôkogaku yelled out, spitting his food on Nora´s, who was feeding him, face in the progress.

"What took you so long?" Usopp asked, adding: "And why are you glaring at us?"

Don´t play dumb" Zoro said "I was washing my face, because _somebody _had drawn on it with a marker."

"I haven´t done anything like that" Usopp denied "It must have been Luffy!"

"What!?" I haven´t done anything!" Luffy protested, adding thoughtfully: "I would have liked to see it tough."

"If it wasn´t neither of you then who was it?!" Zoro hissed, really annoyed. He honestly wouldn´t have wanted to wake up with flowers drawn to his face… luckily he went to bathroom before coming in for lunch so he noticed the drawings.

"Um, guys?" Nora said, getting everyone's attention "Hate to interrupt but Kôkogaku´s going to scream again soon if you don´t lower your voice."

"Sorry" Zoro said along with Luffy and Usopp. Then the sniper remembered something.

"Wait a second; I gave the kid paper and a marker earlier" he said, hitting his palm with his hand "He was the one who drew on your face!"

The whole room burst out laughing, minus Zoro and Kôkogaku who didn´t like the loud laughter, but managed not to cry this time.

"Anything else I should know?" Zoro asked with a sigh, sitting down. He wasn´t in the mood to fight with anyone right now.

"Excluding the fact that Kôkogaku stole your bandanna? No" Robin said, smiling at Zoro´s face as he noticed the bandanna around Kôkogaku´s arm. The swordsman banged his head on the table, saying: "Whatever"

XXXXX

After lunch Sabo and Luffy went to town. Chopper and Usopp had tried to go with them, but Zoro had stopped the two by saying that the brothers probably needed some time alone. So the two had stayed at the ship and were now complaining to Franky how bored they were, but the cyborg ignored them. Nami and Robin were on the deck, chatting about clothes. From the corner of her eye the archeologist saw her son coming towards them. She smiled, watching as he got closer.

"What are you looking at, Robin?" Nami asked, turning her head around and seeing Kôkogaku. The toddler stopped as he saw Nami turn around. He looked at Robin, then back at Nami and started to walk backwards.

"Your kid hates me" the navigator sulked again, making Robin sweat drop.

"Well at least he didn´t start screaming this time" she said, noticing how Kôkogaku climbed on the lap of their sleeping swordsman. Others would have said that Zoro didn´t notice a thing, but Robin caught the small movement that gave him away. It seemed like Kôkogaku was going to take a little day nap too, so she could focus on speaking with Nami.

XXXXX

It was late and everyone was asleep, save for Zoro and Robin. They were lying down in the crow´s nest, covered in silence. They felt like they hadn´t had any lone time in ages, but it was worth it. They had their son now, and they´d make sure they´ll use this time wisely.

**A.N: I know that Zoro, Robin and possibly someone else are a bit OOC, but I´m not really sure how Robin or Zoro would act as a parent, so that has something to do with it… anyway, please leave a review.**


	9. Making Progress

**Chapter 9: Making Progress**

In the morning when Kôkogaku woke up only Nami and Robin were in the women´s cabin, but neither picked up the boy from the cradle.

"Robin, you should let him out" Nami said, glancing at the cradle. She didn´t dare to go too close in fear of making Kôkogaku cry again.

"I can´t" the archeologist said, looking at her son who was standing in the cradle, trying to get out.

"Why not?" Nami asked "Are you afraid that you´ll drop him?"

The navigator meant it as a joke, but her smile dropped when Robin nodded.

"So… what do you plan on doing?" she asked hesitantly, glancing at the toddler who was now pouting.

"I suppose I´ll go get Nora… or Zoro" the archeologist said, standing up. However, before she could leave Nami took a hold of her shoulder.

"No you won´t" the navigator disagreed "The two of us are enough for this."

"How?" Robin asked, not quite convinced "I can´t pick him up and I´m quite positive he doesn´t want you to do it."

"Then the both of us just have to pick him up" Nami said "We take a hold of him at the same time; he shouldn´t cry when you´re there too."

"But-"Robin was hesitant, but Nami cut her off.

"No buts Robin" she said "We can handle this on our own."

Robin hesitated, but knowing that when the navigator decided something it was bound to happen she quickly gave up. She didn´t want to argue with her now, and if she did they might scare Kôkogaku. The two women went to the cradle, seeing Kôkogaku sitting there. The boy looked up, his lip starting to tremble as he saw Nami next to his mother.

"Take a hold of him from under his armpits" Nami advised the older woman "I put my hands just under yours and then we lift him up; he won´t fall."

"Alright" Robin said unsurely, not convinced. Her son was looking up at her with confused face. After Robin took a hold of him Nami did so too and they lifted him up, putting him on the bed.

"There" Nami said "Can you change him out of his pajamas?"

"No" Robin answered immediately.

"I´ll do it" said Nora who they hadn´t noticed coming in.

"Well I suppose I´m not needed then" Nami said "See ya at breakfast."

XXXXX

"He won´t eat" Zoro sighed, giving up. He had been trying to feed Kôkogaku, but the boy refused to eat.

"Maybe he doesn´t like it?" Usopp suggested, earning a glare from Sanji.

"I don´t think so; Kôko´s never been picky about food." Sabo denied "I´ve even seen him eat Nora´s cooking and that in itself tells some things."

"Hey!" the redhead protested, understanding that her cooking had just been insulted.

"I have to admit her food tastes… _unique_" Robin said, keeping her poker face.

"Isn´t that a polite way to say that her food sucks?" Zoro asked bluntly, bending down to avoid the knife that Nora threw at him and was now stuck in the wall instead.

"I´d say it is" Sabo agreed, caching Nora´s fist as the redhead tried to hit him.

"Then why isn´t the kid eating?" Franky wondered "Do you think he´s sick?"

"Sick?" Robin and Chopper repeated, the other one´s face going pale as the other one was already walking to the highchair Kôkogaku was sitting in "Should I take a look at him?"

"Nah, I don´t think he´s sick" Usopp denied, getting everyone´s attention "He might just be too uncomfortable. When was the last time someone chanced his diapers?"

There was a silence and suddenly Chopper covered his nose in disgust.

"How come I didn´t notice this smell earlier?" the reindeer said in disgust, running away from the toddler.

"Okay, any volunteers?" Nora asked "`Cause I ain't doing it this time!"

"I´ll handle it" Zoro said, getting odd looks "What?"

"You sure you know how to handle it?" Sanji put in, making Zoro roll his eye.

"It´s not like I haven´t chanced diapers before" the swordsman said, getting even more weird looks and raised eyebrows "Seriously, what?"

"He had a little side job as a babysit when we were in Water 7"

"You promised you´d never tell anyone!" Zoro yelled to the amused archeologist. The whole room burst out laughing, except Kôkogaku and Zoro of course. The boy tugged at his father´s arm, getting his attention.

"Tsk, whatever" he said, picking up the kid and leaving the kitchen. Not even a minute later he came back, asking: "Did you guys bring any diapers with you?"

Everyone fell over at the swordsman´s stupidity. Sabo sighed, getting up.

"I´ll show you where they are"

XXXXX

After the breakfast Zoro was in the library with his son on his lap and Robin sitting next to him. The archeologist had asked for Zoro to come to the library with them so she could read a children´s book to Kôkogaku. When Zoro had said that he´d pass Nami had come to Robin´s rescue by saying that she´d double Zoro´s dept if he didn´t go.

So here he was half asleep as Robin read aloud a book about three bears and a girl. Zoro faintly remembered hearing the story as a child as well but said nothing. He looked down as he heard Kôkogaku laugh at the story, making him wonder if the kid even understood what his mother was saying.

"_Probably not" _Zoro thought, glancing at Robin. He didn´t really mind this; just spending time with his little family was quite… nice.

"Hey, guys!" Usopp yelled at them as he came in to the library with Chopper "Do you three want to come to the town with the rest of us?"

"_So much for the lone time…" _Zoro thought with a sigh "Well, Robin, you wanna go?"

"I´d rather stay on the ship with Kôkogaku" Robin didn´t need to finish it; Zoro knew the sentence was meant to be continued as "If you stay too."

"Same here" Zoro said "We´ll watch the ship."

"Okay, it´s your lost" Usopp said, looking at Kôkogaku who was trying to get off of Zoro´s lap "What is he doing?"

Zoro didn´t answer but set his son down. The toddler walked over to the door, stopping few meters in front of Chopper. He pointed at the doctor and said: "Beal"

"I´m a reindeer!" Chopper protested as the other people in the room burst out laughing. Kôkogaku walked over to Chopper, trying to reach for his horns "Knock it off!"

When the boy didn´t listen Chopper pleaded: "Zoro, Robin, help me!"

"He likes you" Robin commented, Chopper´s pleas going to deaf ears. The reindeer looked hopefully at Zoro, but he just laughed.

"Okay, I think that´s enough kid" Usopp put in, picking Kôkogaku up. The toddler started to struggle, and Usopp had a hard time keeping a hold of him.

"Hey, hold still" the long nose said, but Kôkogaku wasn´t listening him. The toddler kept struggling, causing Usopp´s hold on him to slip. Before anyone could react with more than widening their eyes, Robin sprouted two arms from the floor just below Kôkogaku by instinct, catching him. Zoro sighed in relief, muttering: "Usopp, you god damn idiot."

"Sorry guys" Usopp said, hanging his head down in shame.

"It´s okay; nothing bad happened. Right, Robin?" Zoro asked as he picked Kôkogaku up, but got no answer "Robin?"

Robin was sitting completely still, the extra hands still growing from the floor.

"Robin, you can relax" Zoro said with a sigh "He´s okay."

Robin came back to reality with a deep sigh, letting the extra limbs vanish.

"Sorry Robin" Usopp said again, but Robin just shook her head.

"It´s alright, he´s fine" she said "Tell the others that we´ll stay in the ship."

"Right" Usopp said, hurrying off with Chopper and leaving the small family alone.

"He almost got hurt"

"But he didn´t" Zoro said, impressed by how easily Robin had hidden her emotions "And you caught him; you´re starting to get over your fears."

"I acted on instinct" Robin protested, getting up from the floor.

"Still better than nothing" Zoro said, setting Kôkogaku back on the floor and kneeling down next to him. He looked up at Robin, saying: "You sit down, too."

"Why?" she asked, but Zoro only answered by pointing next to himself. She sighed, sitting down. Zoro picked Kôkogaku up again, trying to put the child on Robin´s lap, but few extra limbs holding on to his arms stopped him.

"Don´t you dare" she hissed, creating two new limbs again.

"C`Mon Robin, we´re sitting on the floor; he won´t fall" Zoro reasoned "And if he´s about to I´ll catch him."

She was hesitant, it was written all over her face, but let Zoro put Kôkogaku on her lap anyway.

"…what now?" Robin asked, looking at her son who was following a fly that flew around the room with his eyes.

"Pick him up and put him back on the floor" Zoro said "And pushing him down is cheating."

"What´s the point in that?"

"Nothing really, just some practice for you" Zoro told "Since we´re already on the floor he can´t fall either."

"But-"

"No buts Robin" Zoro cut her off "We´re not in a hurry; just try to relax first."

Robin sighed. She was doing that a lot lately. She looked at her son, who had lost the fly and was now staring at her face. To Zoro it looked like the two of them entered a staring contest, which ended as Kôkogaku sneezed, making the swordsman laugh.

"Do you think he has a cold?" Robin asked, looking worriedly at their son.

"I doubt that, but we can ask Chopper to take a look at him later, just to be sure." Zoro said, feeling like now was not the right time to make one of his mother hen –comments.

XXXXX

It was lunch time and Zoro was feeding Kôkogaku something Sanji had made for him while Robin made some sandwiches. Robin´s "practice" didn´t have any results, excluding the fact that she had taken a hold of Kôkogaku when it looked like he was about to fall from her lap. To Zoro it had seemed like the kid just wanted to get off and go do something, but he hadn´t said anything.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?" Zoro asked, but when he didn´t get an answer he stopped for a while, turning to face her "What is it?"

"He´ll be going back with Sabo and Nora to the HQ after eight days" the woman said, pouring some tea in to two cups.

"Yeah, I know" Zoro said, wondering where this was going "So?"

"Are you okay with that?"

Zoro thought for a moment but shrugged then.

"Well he can´t stay on our ship; it´s too dangerous" he said "Where else could he go besides the revolution army HQ?"

"Nowhere, I suppose" Robin said with a sigh, bringing the food to the table. Zoro narrowed his eye at her, seeing that there was something she didn´t tell him. He decided not to press on the matter; he´d find out at some point.

"Daddy, food" Kôkogaku said, trying to reach out for the spoon in Zoro´s hand. Zoro snapped out of his thoughts and continued feeding his son.

XXXXX

It was already late when the others returned to the ship. Zoro was polishing his swords and Robin was entertaining Kôkogaku with her powers on the deck.

"What´s that?" Zoro asked as he saw Chopper carrying a fluffy teddy bear about half of the reindeer´s size.

"It´s a bear" Chopper answered and before Zoro could question him the reindeer walked over to Kôkogaku.

"See? _This _is a bear, _I´m _a reindeer." he told to the toddler, who just stared at him.

"The hell?" Usopp muttered before remembering what happened in the morning _"Oh, that´s why Chopper bought it."_

"A beal?"

"Yeah, a bear" Chopper said, dropping the new stuffed animal in front of the toddler. Kôkogaku pulled on Chopper´s fur and said: "A beal."

"Not me, that!" Chopper screamed, pointing at the teddy bear. Kôkogaku started to tremble and the whole ship fell silent.

"_Oh shit!" _everyone thought. Nami ran over to Chopper, pulling his ears.

"No, he´s a bear!" she said a bit too loudly "See?"

Nobody, not even Nami herself, was sure what the toddler was supposed to see, but luckily it worked. Kôkogaku pulled at Chopper´s fur, hugging him like an oversized teddy bear.

"So cute~" Nami said, making the others laugh.

"I think I should go put him to sleep" Zoro said. He walked over to Kôkogaku and picked him up, raising an eyebrow as Chopper rose from the floor along with the toddler "Are you tired too, Chopper?"

"No, he won´t let go!" Chopper whined "Robin, help me!"

Robin laughed, removing Kôkogaku´s grip on the reindeer.

"Should I make a cradle for Chopper too?" Franky put in, making the others laugh. Chopper however, was not amused.

"Are you making fun of me!?" he yelled, attacking the cyborg. Zoro sighed, walking to the women´s cabin with Robin close behind him.

**A.N: I have to say this story isn´t nearly as good as I expected it to be… writing Zoro and Robin as parents is hard! Anyway, please review.**


	10. Seven Days

**Chapter 10: Seven Days**

"Sabo, get up!" Luffy yelled, turning his brother´s hammock upside down.

"The hell Luffy?" the blonde yelled from the floor.

"I´m bored; let´s play a game!" Luffy said, making Sabo sigh; he should´ve known.

"Shut up Luffy, we´re still trying to sleep here!" Zoro yelled, throwing a pillow at Luffy. Franky had the watch last night, so the swordsman had gotten quite good sleep, but his mood had just been ruined by the rubber man.

"Go yell outside" Usopp muttered.

"Yeah, outside" Chopper muttered, still half asleep.

"Okay, I´ll just get dressed first" Sabo said with a sigh "Now get out and don´t you dare to wake up the girls; Robin´s already enough of a zombie."

Luffy laughed at that, leaving the room. Sabo sighed in relief, starting to dress up. His brother could be so handful sometimes… well actually, almost all the time.

"Zombie?" Zoro questioned the blond, sitting up on the sofa.

"Well she seems pretty down" Sabo said with a shrug. Zoro knew what he meant; Robin was so worried about Kôkogaku all the time.

"She´ll cheer up soon… hopefully" Zoro added the last part, remembering that their son was leaving in seven days. He didn´t know if Robin would get better or worse after Kôkogaku left, but he was sure neither of them would never be the same as two years ago.

"_Master would laugh himself to death if he ever found out about this" _the swordsman thought with a sigh _"Wait a second…"_

XXXXX

After the breakfast Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were trying to teach Kôkogaku hide and seek, but there wasn´t really any results; the toddler didn´t seem to be interested.

"C´mon kid, pay attention" the sniper said, but Kôkogaku ignored him, deciding to climb up the stairs.

"Hey, be careful!" Chopper yelled, running after the toddler and lifting him up "Stairs are dangerous for someone your size!"

"But you´re not much bigger than him, Chopper" Luffy told and Usopp nodded in agreement.

"Stairs are dangerous for someone you age!" Chopper corrected as he realized his mistake.

"Hey Chopper, are you sure it´s safe for you to be carrying him when you´re that size?" asked Zoro, who had just woken up from his nap against the railing.

"Don´t worry; he´s not heavy" Chopper assured.

"I was more worried about you losing your balance" Zoro told, standing up. He walked over to the stairs, taking his son from the reindeer "Sorry Chopper."

"It´s okay" Chopper said and Zoro went up the stairs, setting Kôkogaku down while wondering what the toddler wanted. The little kid laughed, walking over to Brook who was playing his violin. The skeleton stopped playing, looking down at the child who was now pouting.

"Don´t stop playing; he wants to listen" Zoro said, sitting down against the railing. Brook looked down at the toddler, who was now sitting, and started playing.

XXXXX

At lunch Zoro had a hard time feeding Kôkogaku and defending his own plate from Luffy at the same time.

"Luffy cut it out, I´m trying to feed the kid!" Zoro yelled, whacking Luffy´s hand away.

"But I`m hungry!" the captain protested.

"Then steal from your brother!" Zoro yelled, getting a glare from Sabo who had been able to defend his own plate for now.

"That´s too hard!" Luffy yelled back, this time trying to take food from Kôkogaku´s plate. However, the toddler reacted fast as he bit Luffy´s outstretched hand.

"Ouch!" the captain yelled, pulling his hand back "He bit me!"

The others laughed, minus Nami who hit Luffy on the head, yelling: "Don´t steal from a child!"

Everyone fell silent, looking at Kôkogaku who had started to tremble.

"_Here we go again…" _Sabo thought as Kôkogaku started to yell for his mom.

XXXXX

After the lunch Zoro was taking a nap on the deck, his son sleeping on his lap. Nami and Robin were sunbathing with Nora a little farther away from them, the second one with a book in her hands.

"They look cute, don´t they?" Nora giggled, looking at the sleeping father and son.

"That they do" Robin said, looking up from her book.

"And identical, save for the eyes" Nami added, imagining grown up Kôkogaku running around with swords in his hands and mouth.

"Well they are father and son" Nora said "Right, Robin?"

"Of course" Robin said, not sure if the red head was trying to annoy her or just wanted to confirm the fact. She didn´t like that comment either way.

XXXXX

After the dinner Usopp came to the deck with a bag of colored blocks, looking for Kôkogaku.

"Where has that kid crawled to now?" he muttered, looking around.

"If you´re looking for Kôkogaku, he´s over there" Robin said, pointing at the toddler that was, once again, on Zoro´s lap. The swordsman was playing chess with Sabo, trying to keep Kôkogaku from taking the pawns.

"How long ´till Zoro loses?" Usopp asked, walking to them.

"Not long" Sabo replied, ignoring Zoro´s protests "Do you need something?"

"Oh, right" Usopp said, showing the bag "I made these for the kid."

"What´s in it?" Zoro asked, taking a pawn from Kôkogaku´s hand and putting it back on to the table.

"Blocks" the long nose replied "He should have something else to do than eating your pawns."

"He´s not eating my pawns"

"Actually, Zoro-san" Sabo said, pointing at the toddler "He is."

"What?" Zoro asked, looking down on his lap where his son was biting his black knight "Hey, put that back."

Kôkogaku looked up at his father, the pawn still in his hand.

"Put it back on the table" the swordsman repeated, tapping the table with his finger. The toddler looked at the table, then at the pawn and held it out for Zoro. The swordsman shrugged; it worked this way too. He took the pawn, putting it on the table and putting his son on the floor. When the toddler tried to get back, Zoro pushed him towards Usopp.

"Take him to Robin so we can finish the game"

"You know this is almost over" Sabo said but was ignored as the toddler followed Usopp to his mother.

"No it´s not" Zoro said after moving his king.

"Yes it is" Sabo disagreed with a smirk, moving his tower "Check mate."

Zoro frowned, saying: "Want a rematch?"

XXXXX

"Mommy" Kôkogaku said, tugging at his mother´s leg, getting the woman´s attention.

"Yes?" Robin asked, hoping that she didn´t need to pick him up. Kôkogaku just pointed at the bag that Usopp was now emptying on to the floor. Unsure of what her son wanted, Robin turned to Nora for advice.

"I think he wants you to play with him" Nora said, rolling her eyes at Robin´s wide eyes "It´s not that hard; just put some blocks on each other."

"Yeah Robin, playing with blocks isn´t that hard" Usopp said, but shut up immediately when he noticed the dark look Robin was giving him.

"Maybe your captain could teach you?" Nora said, not being able to resist it. The look on Robin´s face was priceless!

"What are you guys doing?" Chopper asked, coming to them.

"Teaching the mother and her son how to play with blocks" Nora replied, laughing as Kôkogaku accidentally threw a block at Usopp´s face.

"Can you teach me too?" Chopper asked, making everyone pause in their actions.

"…sure" Usopp said, sweat dropping. Apparently the little reindeer had never built anything out of blocks. Kôkogaku turned towards the reindeer, blinking. Then he smiled and said: "A beal!"

Chopper was about to correct him, but one glance at Robin told him not to yell or else.

"No" he said firmly "I´m a reindeer."

"Be-"

"Reindeer" Chopper interrupted, veins popping on his head.

"I don´t think he´ll ever get your point" Nora said, starting to build a wall around the toddler from the blocks.

"Robin, can you teach him that I´m a reindeer?" Chopper whined. The archeologist just shook her head with a smile.

"Don´t worry, he´ll learn it soon enough" Robin told _"Probably."_

**A.N: About the chapter´s name, well, hehe… when you have to, you just have to. Review please!**


	11. How He Sees Things

**A.N: This chapter is from Kôkogaku´s POV, since I wanted to try something new. (Out of ideas? Me? What makes you think that?)**

**Chapter 11: How He Sees Things**

It was morning, and Nora picked me up from my cradle, leaving my bear behind. I like Nora, even though she talks too loudly sometimes. Pulling her hair is fun, too, but she makes weird faces when I do that.

I tried to get away as Nora chanced my clothes; I wanted to see mommy already.

"Stay still for a second" Nora said as she put a shirt on me. When she had dressed me we went in to the kitchen, where mommy and the weird suit man were. Daddy didn´t seem to like weird suit man, but he was mommy´s friend.

"Good morning" Mr. Skeleton said as he came to the room. He was fun and played nice music.

"Good morning, Brook-san" Mommy said. Mr. Skeleton was mommy´s friend, too. Sabo came in next, followed by the weird, loud guy. He was Sabo´s, daddy´s and mommy´s friend, but I don´t like him; he´s too loud.

"Sanji, food" he said and got kicked on the head by weird suit man. Weird suit man didn´t seem to like him either.

"Learn how to wait, shitty rubber man" I heard weird suit man say.

"Morning"

"Daddy!" I yelled as I noticed daddy coming in to the room. He took me from Nora and I tried to reach those shiny things that are stuck in his ear, but I couldn´t get them. Daddy always kept me away from those. He put me in my high chair again, the one I always sit in when we eat. I look at mommy, hoping that she´d feed me today, like she did yesterday evening because daddy told her to. She stopped when she dropped my spoon on the floor, tough.

"Super morning!" it was mommy´s friend, the big robot! I think the robot is funny.

"Good morning Franky" mommy said. She´s the only one who always answers.

"Sanji, I´m hungry" weird loud guy whined.

"Just shut up and wait" weird suit man said back. He seemed to be in bad mood, I hope he doesn´t start yelling.

"Morning" the long nosed one said as he came in to the kitchen. He´s funny but weird, and he gave me my blocks! After him came in my bear that keeps running away… I want a slower bear that I can keep up with. It has nice, soft fur but I don´t like it when it yells.

"Morning" said the mean lady who came in. I don´t like mean lady; she yells too much. Daddy doesn´t like her either.

"…Robin, your kid´s staring at me again" she said, and I was. If she´d start yelling so would I.

"Just ignore it Nami, he´ll get used to you" long nose said. I didn´t pay them any more attention as Daddy started to feed me.

XXXXX

After breakfast I was playing with my blocks on the deck. Mommy and daddy were both with me, but mommy was only staring at a book. Daddy was looking at me and the blocks, sometimes putting them to their places. I wanted mommy to play, too!

"Mommy" I said, tugging at her skirt to get her attention "Play."

"Yeah Robin, play" Daddy said with a chuckle, but I didn´t know why he was laughing. After a short moment mommy put some blocks on each other. I looked up at her face; she wasn´t smiling. Why wasn´t she smiling? Playing with blocks is fun!

XXXXX

We had eaten lunch, and I am tired. I should take a nap. I walk over to daddy who was already a sleep a bit clumsily, but I can still walk. I climb on to his lap and try to pull out one of those sticks he´s always carrying, but I can´t. They´re too heavy. I wanted to take those shiny things he had on his ear, but I was tired so I decided to do it later when I wake up.

XXXXX

After dinner mommy and daddy climbed up in to the tower and I tried to follow them, but it was too high. I pointed there, but Sabo refused to take me up. He had said that mommy and daddy were playing games of adults up there, making Nora and the mean lady laugh. What kind of games did adults play? The same game that I´ve seen Sabo play with mom and dad on the deck?

"What kind of game are they playing up there?" the weird, loud guy asked from Sabo, who just answered: "You don´t need to know that, Lu."

"Then I´ll go ask them" the weird guy decided, but got hit on the head by scary lady, who hissed: "No you don't!"

"Why not?" weird guy whined. Yeah, why not? He was an adult, wasn´t he?

"It´s a game for two people" Sabo said and picked me up. Only for two? That´s not fun…

**A.N: So there it was… I think I will end this sooner than I thought. I mean they have five days left, but I think I´ll make Sabo and the others leave earlier since… well yeah, I´m out of ideas.**


	12. Show Him Your Love

**Chapter 12: Show Him Your Love**

Everyone was eating breakfast in their usual routine, but a silence fell over them as Luffy asked a question: "Hey Zoro, what were you doing in the crow´s nest with Robin yesterday?"

Brook and Franky burst out laughing, knowing what their captain meant. It took a while from the others, but once they got it they burst out laughing, too.

"What´s so funny?" well, of course their little doctor didn´t get it.

"I´m going to kill you guys" Zoro muttered as he continued to feed his son, deciding to ignore Luffy´s question. Robin however, had other plans.

"We were doing what you and Nami did that one time at Fishman Island" she said calmly, making the whole group shut up.

"ROBIN!" Nami screamed her face red. The others turned to look at her, causing her face go even redder.

"Oh, so that´s what you were doing" Luffy said, ignoring the others.

"…what the hell you´ve done to my little brother?" Sabo asked from the navigator, who decided to ignore him as she took a hold of Luffy´s throat and dragged him outside, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Now that was interesting" Zoro said with a chuckle. Sadly everyone else had heard it too, which meant that he couldn´t blackmail Nami to forget his debt with this.

"Nami-san…" Sanji mumbled, still in shock.

"Guys?" Chopper asked "What are you all talking about? I don´t get it"

"You don´t need to get it yet, Chopper bro" Franky said and everyone, except Chopper of course, agreed. End of the conversation.

XXXXX

After breakfast Sabo, Nora and Sanji were standing in front of the door to women´s cabin, trying to listen to what the navigator and the captain were talking about. The only one who could hear things clearly was Nora; after all she was a devil fruit user, zoan type at that.

"Don´t you guys have anything better to do?" Zoro asked the three of them, who just muttered to him to be quiet. Sighing, the swordsman turned to look at Chopper and Kôkogaku, who were building a castle with the blocks Usopp had made. Speaking of the long nose, Zoro had seen him following Robin to the library. Otherwise Zoro would have been surprised, but he had heard how Usopp had told Robin that he needed to talk to her. That however, led to another question: what did the long nose want to talk about?

XXXXX

"What is it, Usopp?" Robin asked as she sat down on the couch in the library. She really wished this wasn´t just about some "heroic story" of his. Usopp stayed quiet for a moment, wondering how he should start, so he said: "Well you see, when I was a kid-"

"Usopp, if this is some "heroic story" of yours, then save it for Chopper. I´m not in the mood." Robin cut him off. She should´ve known.

"It´s not" the long nose said, making Robin raise an eyebrow "Now can you please listen without interrupting me?"

The archeologist nodded, deciding to listen what this was about.

"So, when I was a kid my dad left to the sea, and I haven´t seen him since. Because of this I often wondered if he cared about our family at all."

"Where are you going with this?" Robin asked, although she had a feeling that she already knew.

"What I´m trying to say is that your kid might end up thinking the same way" Usopp told "Sure I understand that you want to continue sailing, but the problem is that you don´t seem very close to him even when he´s here."

Robin looked away; she had guessed right.

"I know that, but…" she trailed off, not knowing what she should say.

"You need to show your son that you love him" Usopp said "Otherwise he´ll grow up to be a grumpy brick wall like his father."

Robin chuckled at that.

"I´m trying my best"

XXXXX

After lunch Zoro had suggested that he and Robin would go to the town with Kôkogaku since they had stayed behind last time, and Robin agreed, so now they were walking on the street.

"Where do you want to go?" Robin asked from Zoro who was carrying their son.

"I don´t really have any plans…" the swordsman said "The park? Surely there has to be one here."

"Sounds good" Robin said, taking out the map of the town she had gotten from Nami and pointed to the right "That way."

"Alright" Zoro said and went to the left.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"This way" Robin said with a chuckle, pointing to the right direction.

Zoro mumbled something and Kôkogaku laughed, reaching for his mother with his hands.

"Lead the way" Zoro muttered, taking a firmer hold on the toddler in his arms so that he wouldn´t fall. Once they got to the park Zoro put the squirming toddler in to a baby swing, pushing it back and forth. Robin sat on the swing next to Kôkogaku´s, smiling at her laughing son. She couldn´t help but think that they probably looked like a completely normal family to passer bys… well, excluding the three swords Zoro had with him. Swords weren´t really that unusual, but there weren´t many swordsmen with three sword style around.

"Robin"

"Yes?"

"Your turn" Zoro said, moving away from behind Kôkogaku. Before Robin could protest Zoro said: "Just push the swing; there´s no way he could fall off of it."

Robin was a bit uncertain, but got up and went behind Kôkogaku´s swing anyway. Zoro smiled, taking Robin´s place on the other swing.

"He won´t fall off" the swordsman repeated, chuckling at their son who was trying to get the swing to move on his own. Robin still looked doubtful, but pushed the swing anyway. Kôkogaku laughed as he moved back and forth in the swing, his laughter making Robin more relaxed. The three of them stayed at the park ´till late at night, when Kôkogaku was already asleep.

**A.N: I´d say there´s two or three (short) chapters left… review?**


	13. Goodbye

**A.N: Last chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Goodbye**

Sabo sighed, putting down the den den mushi and returning over to the breakfast table. It was just like Dragon to call so early and of course, with not so good news.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked as she noticed the look on Sabo´s face.

"Well, sort of…" he trailed off, getting everyone´s attention.

"Well?" Nami urged him to continue.

"Dragon-san just called" the blond said "There´s trouble; we need to leave tomorrow morning."

"What?" Robin asked, her widened eyes traveling over to her son, who was trying to reach the spoon in Zoro´s frozen like hand.

"We´re leaving tomorrow morning" Sabo said despite the fact that he knew Robin had heard him "Pack your stuff today, Nora. We need to leave early."

"Got it" Nora said, looking down at her plate. Suddenly she didn´t feel all that hungry anymore.

XXXXX

After breakfast Zoro was in the crow´s nest with Robin and their son. Kôkogaku was playing with his blocks, his parents watching him in silence.

"…it´s not a final goodbye you know." Zoro managed to say.

"I know"

"We´ll see him again"

"I know"

Zoro looked at her, not knowing what he should say next. Should he say "Everything is going to be alright?" …no, he certainly mustn't say that, especially since nothing was really wrong; they'd see their son again.

"He's going to grow up as a revolutionist" Robin stated suddenly, sad look appearing on to her face "He'll never have a chance for normal life."

"Probably not; he's a child of two pirates after all" Zoro agreed "But that doesn't mean he can't be happy."

"Yeah" Robin agreed with a sad smile, going over to their son. Kôkogaku looked up at her, smiling and holding out a red block.

"Mommy, play!"

Robin shook her head, her shaking hands going over to her son. Zoro raised an eyebrow, smiling as Robin finally picked up their son, pulling him in to a hug. The swordsman walks over to his family, hugging his lover and son.

"See? Everything's going to be alright."

XXXXX

Luffy was sitting on his special seat, frowning and looking at the island. His brother was leaving him again tomorrow; it wasn't fair! Sure he knew Sabo had his own life and that they'd see each other again, but he just found out his brother was even alive… not to mention he was afraid that what happened to Ace would happen to Sabo, too.

"Luffy? What're you doing?" Sabo asked.

"Sitting" Luffy stated the obvious, making his older brother sigh.

"It's not like it's going to be a goodbye for ever you know" Sabo said "We'll see each other again and I'll kick your ass, just like always."

"No way" Luffy said, turning to face his brother "Next time _I'll _kick _your _ass!"

Sabo snorted, saying: "I'd like to see you try."

"I will!" Luffy yelled, jumping down "I might not be strong enough now, but next time I will be! I'll be strong enough to kick your ass!"

"I'll be looking forward to it" Sabo said with a smirk "Now let's go."

"Go?" Luffy repeated, confused "Where?"

"To the woods to train; this is our last day with each other in a while after all" Sabo said "I told Nora; she'll tell the others if they ask. We'll hunt our lunch and be back for dinner, just like in the old times."

Luffy grinned at this, yelling: "Let's go!"

XXXXX

"Where's Luffy? He's usually the first one at lunch" Nami asked "His brother is missing too…"

"They went to the island; they'll return for dinner" Nora replied.

"I suppose Luffy wants to spend some time with his brother while he still can" Zoro said, not being able to remember when they had last time had such a peaceful lunch. On top of that Robin was feeding Kôkogaku this time, so he could eat his meal without interruption.

"Say, how long will it take from the three of you to get to Baltigo from here?" Nami questioned Nora, who thought for a moment before answering: "From fifteen to twenty days, depending on the weather. If we have bad luck it'll take even longer."

"Is it really safe?" Zoro asked, not really trusting Nora's control over her devil's fruit.

"She won't get lost, Zoro" Nami said slyly.

"Don't change the subject to that again!" the swordsman yelled, making the others laugh.

XXXXX

After lunch Zoro and Robin were in the women's cabin, watching their son who was sleeping in his cradle.

"He looks just like you when he's a sleep" Robin commented, smiling.

"I don't suck my thumb when I sleep" Zoro disagreed, making Robin laugh as he asked for confirmation: "Or do I?"

"No, you don't" she said between her chuckles "Our navigator would already be blackmailing you with it if you did."

"Right…" Zoro said, sighing in relief. That would be _very _humiliating...

"_I don't have time for this; there are way more important things to talk about!" _Zoro scolded himself, frowning.

"Robin"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about what you said... about Kôkogaku never being able to have a normal life" Zoro said, turning to look at Robin "But it doesn't need to be that way."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, knowing that Zoro didn't mean that they could leave the crew behind and settle down. However, what he did mean was a complete mystery to her.

"We could ask Luffy's brother to take Kôkogaku to East Blue; to the island I grew up in" the swordsman told, his hand going to his white sword by instinct "I'm quite sure my master wouldn't mind."

"Your master?" Robin questioned "What about your parents?"

"Died when I was 12" Zoro replied "But I spent most of my time in the dojo anyway; I barely knew them. They were always busy at work."

"I see..." Robin said, realizing that they had more in common than she had thought.

"I'll write a letter to him and give it to Luffy's brother" Zoro said, standing up "If master's not okay with it then our son will just grow up as a revolutionist, it can't be that bad."

"I suppose not" Robin said, smiling as she noticed their son waking up from his nap. Kôkogaku rubbed his eyes sleepily before sitting up, holding his arms towards Zoro so that he'd take him out of the cradle. Robin smiled as she watched her son and his father. Everything was going to be alright.

XXXXX

The next day after the breakfast everyone had gathered on to the deck to say goodbyes to the three visitors. They would head straight to Baltigo, but Sabo had promised to take Kôkogaku to East Blue as soon as he got a chance.

"I know he can be handful, but please take care of my little brother" Sabo told to the crew, bowing.

"I'll send you a bill for that" Nami said with wink. Sabo, not sure if the navigator was joking or not, just laughed nervously.

"Take care of my son" Robin told the blond as she handed Kôkogaku to him.

"I will" Sabo promised, jumping to Nora's back as she had already transformed.

"Mommy" Kôkogaku said, holding his hands towards Robin, who only smiled sadly, saying: "I'll see you later, I promise."

"See ya!" Sabo yelled as Nora took off.

"Take care of yourself!"

"Bye!"

"See you someday again!"

"It was super meeting you!"

"Next time I'll kick your ass!"

The crew yelled their goodbyes, stopping from waiving to them only after they were out of sight.

"Yosh! Set sail for a new adventure!" Luffy cheered, only to be hit on the head by Nami.

"We can't, you idiot!" she said "It'll still take a few days for the log pose to set!"

Luffy frowned, but soon cheered up again, yelling: "Sanji, food!"

"You just ate!" the cook replied, kicking the captain on the head. Robin and Zoro both smiled as they watched the others returning to their routines. To the two of them life would never be the same again, but that didn't mean things had gotten any worse; it was the opposite.

**A.N: Finished! I'm actually a bit disappointed with this; it's definitely not my best story. I had to end it suddenly 'cause I had lost interest in it and was out of ideas, but I know I've done worse ones. And now I can focus on my other stories... which remind me, I've been thinking about writing a One Piece version of "Battle Royale." It would be M rated because... well, it's Battle Royale. Does anyone like the idea? **


End file.
